La hija de Sebastián Smythe
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Blaine se encuentra con una Niña que le hes parecida, pero no sabe porque
1. Chapter 1

_Ok mas que nada queria presentarles un One-Shot como forma de despedida, que no estare 1 semana sin actualizar mis Fics, se que muchos esperan la actualizacion de Nunca dejare el pequeño error (Kurtbastian) Y El Principe y el plebeyo (Klaine) pero estare en etapas de examenes y tendre que estudiar So... espero que lo disfrutan_

* * *

La hija de Sebastián Smythe.

Como la vida podría ser tan infeliz, pensando de cómo pudo perder la persona que ama con todo su ser, esa es la pregunta que se hace Blaine todos los días, en un momento no tienes claro lo que quieres hacer con tu estúpida vida, solo quedar viendo en el parque a mocosos, correr por todo lugar, adolecentes enamorados sin saber que existe un final triste.

En eso una chica de cabellos castaños interrumpió sus pensamientos, esa niña se le hace conocida, aunque nunca la había visto en su vida, le calculaba unos 16 años, estaba en un árbol, sentada dibujando algo o tal vez escribiendo, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero aquella niña hace una emoción a Blaine, pero como podía ser posible el pelinegro era Gay, si no mal entendía estos últimos años, pero aquella niña lo conmovió, con tal solo ver esos pelos castaños.

Tenía la necesidad de verla mas cerca, de que se trataba todo esto, a si que se decidió y acerco.

"Hola, te he visto que has estado sentada aquí y lo le quitas tu mirada al cuaderno" El moreno pregunto cautelosamente

"Am, es que estaba dibujado, no soy tan bueno como mi papa, pero hago el intento" Una chica cuyos ojos verdes y tez blanca, le sorprendió porque esa chica se parece alguien conocido cercano, pero no sabe a quien

"Puedo ver" pregunto alzando ambas cejas

"Am, claro" le enseño un dibujo donde estaba ella habían dos personas abrazándose, pero no las identifico

"Enserio, eres realmente buena" este admiraba el dibujo

"A lado el de mi padre no lo creo" este rio

"Apoco que dibuja muy bien" el ojimiel se sentó alado de la menor

"Pues sí, la verdad si, dice que él aprendió solo tras la causa de la muerte de mi abuelita" esta se encogió de hombros

"Lo siento mucho" respondió el moreno

"No lo sientas, al fin de acabo no la conocí" se encogió de hombros

"Oh" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el moreno

"En todo caso, me tengo que ir ya mis papas, se ponen melodramáticos cuando llego tarde a casa" esta de levanto de su lugar "Hasta luego desconocido"

"Que pena que te tengas que ir ahora, me acuerdas tanto a una persona" se encogió de hombros "Y soy Blaine Anderson" se paro y estiro la mano

"Kalei Smythe Hummel" le estrecho la mano "Hasta luego" y se retiro

Claro, como no esa niña le atraía algo y sabía que era la hija de Kurt y Sebastián, pero la pregunta es de ¿Por qué carajos se parecen tanto?, y porque diablos Kurt está con Sebastián, que en toda la preparatoria lo trato de conquistar.

ESA PREGUNTA QUE JAMAS FUE RESPONDIDA.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me quedo como si fuera un fic de 20 caps, jajaja Ok no, la verdad si suceden mas ideas lo hare en Fics SO...Hasta entonces_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok primero para aclarar bien este Fic es Kurtbastian y menciones Klaine, pero Kurt no dejara a Sebastian, me dijieron que hiciera este en Fic... So lo hare un mini fic, los caps seran cortos

* * *

La castaña se confundió mucho, quien era ese señor que se le acerco, porque le parecía jodidamente conocido, no lo sabe, pero de que lo vio en algún lugar lo vio

Se apresuro porque se veía que una tormenta de acercaba, y no quiera mojarse, la verdad, la ropa que le compra sus papas, no es barata para mojarla, mejor se apresura.

Al llegar a su casa, que casa mansión que en algunas partes tiene enredaderas, y es totalmente blanca la casa, tiene 3 pisos, 2 habitaciones y 3 estudios, la sala era inmensa, al igual que comedor y cocina.

Kalei tenía una relación muy cercana a su papa Sebastián, se acuerda las horas en las que jugaban, y su papa Kurt, a él lo amaba, pero casi no tenia cercanía con él.

Ella era, de promedio alta, su pelo era totalmente castaño como su papa Kurt, y sus ojos intensamente verdes como Sebastián al igual que su nariz, los demás rasgos eran de Kurt, pero tenía la actitud de Sebastián lo cual al principio a Kurt no le agrado, pero vio que no era tan capullo como su papa.

"Papa ya llegue" anuncio su llegada cuando abrió la puerta

"Qué bueno, que ahora llegaras temprano" contesto el ojiazul del lado de la cocina

"Lo sé papa, ese día te tenia preocupado, además puedes confiar en mí lo sabes" contesto la castaña, acercándose a su padre

"Bueno si, pero eso no me quita lo preocupado" se encogió de hombros

"Ok, será la última vez que llegare tarde" la niña le beso el cachete

"Y bueno, como te fue hoy" pregunto por el gesto de su hija

"Nada interesante, la verdad conocí a un hombre" Kalei se encogió de hombros

"Uy, mi hija" el castaño elevo ambas cejas "Quien" le puso más atención a la ojiverde

"Bueno se llama" un portazo los saco de su Trance

Kalei se paro corriendo para saludar a su padre

"Bueno creo que me extrañaron aquí" Sebastián respondió por tal afecto

"Yo siempre te extraño papi" respondió La castaña

"Bueno, deja un poco para mi" respondió el ojiazul al otro lado de la sala

Kalei se separo rápido y se fue a la cocina, el castaño se acerco y saludo a Sebastián como era de costumbre, un beso, que duraba por varios minutos, se separaron y fueron en donde encontraban a su hija

Blaine llego cansado a la casa había sido un largo día, un poco confuso, pero la chica, no la puede olvidar, aquella que mueve esas emociones, pero no sabe porque, aquella que recuerda momentos felices, los que paso con su amado Kurt, pero la verdad ya no valía la pena recordarlo.

El moreno se acostó en el sillón perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en eso sintió un peso encima de el abrió los ojos y vio a su prometido.

"En que piensas" el rubio le pregunto para acercarse a su prometido

"En el mundo" este le contesto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

"Interesante" le contesto

Damen era un chico apuesto de cabellos rubios, y lacios los ojos eran de color café, pero intensos con los que puedes hipnotizar a cualquiera, era delgado y de buen cuerpo

"Ven vamos al cuarto"

El moreno simplemente se dejo de llevar al cuarto, la nueva misión que tenia era, conocer a la tal Kalei, para saber más a fondo de Kurt.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya agradado el Cap


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kalei despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, tenia tanto que hacer hoy, pero más que nada tenía emoción de ver a su tía Santana y también a la tía Rachel, eran sus consentidoras le compraban todo lo que quería.

Hoy iba a ir al parque donde le encantaban estar; Cuando su padre este haciendo las compras para cena de esta noche.

Se vistió rápido con un camisón largo y un pescador blanco, y unos zapatos de piso de color marfil, se peino de coleta y se bajo

Al bajar las escaleras oyó risas, se asomo y vio a sus dos padres abrazados y riendo, cuando son silenciados por un casto beso en los labios; Kalei amaba a sus padres, era todo lo que una persona quiere en este mundo.

"Ya esta lista la comida" interrumpió Kalei metiéndose en la cocina

Sus dos padres se sobresaltaron ante la presencia de su hija, que recibió como respuesta una carcajada

"Bueno, pues hay tostadas y para ti té" respondió kurt soltándose de los brazos del castaño que recibió un pequeño bufido como respuesta

"Pues la quiero con mermelada" sonrió

"Ok" se puso hacer las tostadas

El desayuno cayo recurrente, con las bromas de Sebastián ante su esposo y las carcajadas de los 3 castaños.

"Bastante por hoy, me tengo que ir a trabajar" se levanto de la mesa "Adiós mis amores"

Le dio un beso a cada uno, al castaño uno en los labios, y a la castaña en la frente, movió la mano en forma de despedida, y salió por las puertas dejando su esposo e hija en la casa

"Apúrate, porque voy a ser muchas cosas hoy" le sonrió a su hija para proseguir "Mientras estés en el parque, yo iré por los ingredientes para la cena, esta bien" afirmo poniendo los trastes en el lavadero

"Aja, ya nos vamos" pregunto alterada

"Porque tanta prisa" pregunto

"Es que no quiero llegar tarde al parque" Salto por toda la cocina

"Tranquilízate chica, que un hombre te está esperando, o que" pregunto

"No papa, acuérdate que yo para el amor no funciono además me estoy buscando tu sabes" se encogió de hombros "Que me gusta y que no" se relajo

"Si, si claro, a si que ve y vístete, que es hora de irnos" señalo la puerta

"Está bien" se levanto para irse por sus cosas

Kurt se encamino a su carro, un Bora GLI, no era tanto el carro ya que Sebastián no querías comprarles algo demasiado potente; ese carro era seguro y tenía unos cuantos lujos pero no como los de Seb, sus carros eran lujosos y turbos, pero le preocupaba mas el estado de su familia, que un carro bueno

Se subió al carro y espero a que Kalei saliera de la casa o más bien dicho mansión.

"Listo" se subió al carro

"Pues vamos" y encendió el carro

KyS

Blaine se alisto para ir al parque, ya que su prometido trabajaba hoy y era muy buen dia para investigar a Kalei tenía que saber más de su vida, y lo más importante a su primer amor.

Me encamine rápidamente al parque ya que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa, quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí.

Se sentó en la misma banca que antier para esperar a la niña

A los 10 minutos llego la castaña con una sonrisa feliz y se sentó en el mismo lugar cuando la vio.

KyS

Kurt la dejo en la esquina donde siempre la dejaba, se fue alejando hacia el parque para sentarse en el mismo lugar, y vio como se alejaba lentamente hacia el árbol de siempre. Para después retirarse

"Hola nos encontramos de nuevo" se acerco Blaine

"Me estas siguiendo" frunció el ceño

"Am no casi vengo todos los días aquí" se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica

"Si lo sé, no soy un amor de persona lo siento, doy una muy buena impresión al conocerme pero créeme no me querrás conocer" se enfoco otra vez en su cuaderno

"Am pero yo sí, digo no conozco personas así todos los días" se encogió de hombros

"Como se, que quieres saber" le dio un espacio en el pequeño árbol

"Bueno, pues dime todo" soltó

"Que te digo de que, apenas voy en la preparatoria, estoy en el club glee, tengo tías y tíos que me aman y bueno soy lesbiana no declarada" termino

"Oh, mucha información" rio Blaine

"Si creo, oye me tengo que ir porque mi papa me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que me espera en la esquina nos vemos" se despidió "sabes que te invitare a cenar mañana, nos vemos aquí al mismo horario para llevarte a la casa" dijo esto último y se fue

5 horas después

"Que bueno verlos aquí de nuevo" contesto Rachel comiendo un poco

"Nosotros también Rachel, ya habías escondido mucho a Quinn quien sabe en donde" sonrió con picardía

"No como crees" rio un poco "Mejor dejemos de conversar entre nosotros y Kalei que tal te ha ido

"Pues que te digo tía" sonrió "Conocí a un chico" se encogió de hombros

"Ah sí y quien es" rio un poco Santana

"No, el no será mi novio para empezar es un anciano" anuncio la pequeña castaña

"Si, se me olvidaba que hablaba con la hija de Sebastián Smythe" rodo los ojos

"Como sea, se llama Blaine Anderson" escupió

Kurt escupió el vino que tomaba, Sebastián se atraganto con la comida y las demás solo se quedaron viendo

"Y vendrá a cenar mañana a sí que" comió mas ignorando los actos de sus padres

Ultimas palabras Kurt desmayado.


End file.
